Graylu Week!
by Grayluisawesome
Summary: Hey, guys! This is for Graylu Week! It's also my first time doing Graylu Week, so I really hope you guys like it. And I'm finally back! I hope I'll be doing much more writing from now on!
1. Simple, Yet Meaningful Myths

**_Hey everyone! I've decided to do Graylu Week because I really love Graylu! I hope you all like what I come up with! There will at least be one chapter with some smut in it, and since I've never written smut before, don't be too harsh! I love you guys! Oh, and FFN didn't work for me yesterday, which sucked, so I'll try and upload the first two tonight.  
_**

* * *

 **Myth/Legend**

 **Gray's POV - 12 o'clock Blue Moon Kiss Myth**

I woke up early, yawning and stretching slightly as I tried to wake up more, though the bright sunlight greatly discouraged me from doing so. The thought of Fairy tail surfaced in my mind, and I sat up with a little more enthusiasm. I'd get to see Lucy - the only person I really went to the guild hall to see. That beautiful blonde hair, gorgeous chocolate eyes, wonderous curves...Amazingly kind personality. I couldn't wait. I quickly scrambled out of bed and threw on some clothes, though I knew they wouldn't stay on for long, and dashed to the guild hall after locking my apartment door. I ran down the street excitedly and pushed the slight feeling of burning lungs down as the guild came into view. I put on an extra burst of speed and crashed through the double doors. People looked up from everywhere around the hall, but saw it was me and shrugged slightly before just looking away again, going back to whatever it was they were doing.

Then as I turned to look for the beautiful blonde-headed Mage, I saw a bunch of people crowded around the Request Board. One of those people included my wonderful girlfriend. So, wondering why there was such a large crowd around the board, and also wanting to say hi to Lucy, I ran over there. I stopped behind her and gently slipped my arms around the girl's waist, and she jumped slightly before quickly looking around to see who it was that had come up behind her. "Gray! You almost scared the living daylights out of me!" She giggled and reached up to boop my nose gently, smiling happily up at me. "Oh, I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't mean to~" I chuckled softly and she stuck her tongue out at me gently, then quickly sucked it back into her mouth as she saw my head dip down as I tried to catch it.

Her entire face flushed a deep crimson colour, and she lightly whacked my arms in embarrassment. "Gray! Don't do that!" She lowered her voice. "N-Not here, anyway…" I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh? So I can do it elseware? Come on then~" I chuckled as her face reddened even more at my words, and she slapped me again. "Gray! Quit it!" She hid her face in my now bare chest, ( _Wait, when did that happen?_ ) and tried to force her blush to go away. I chuckled more and held her closer, hugging her gently, before Natsu came barging past with a request in his hands. "Hey guys! Look! This request is soooooooo weird!" He shoved the paper in my face, and I scowled as I pushed it back.

"Stupid Flamebrain. Don't shove it in my face like that. I can't read it. Dumbass." I roll my eyes, but Lucy gives me a look that says,"Be nice, Gray! He's your friend too!", and I sigh softly. "Fine, I'm sorry. What does it say?" Erza comes over, obviously attracted by the racket Natsu is making and takes the paper curiously as Natsu flails around like an idiot. "Oh, this is interesting. You two might like this." Lucy leaned forward, twisting around to see the paper, and blushed immediately. "I-It's... A request about a myth..called the 12 o'clock Blue Moon Kiss..." I blushed lightly as well and looked down. "Oh.." Happy flew up and landed at my feet, looking up at me. "You loooooooooooove her!" He squealed teasingly. "No shit. Dumb cat." I sighed in annoyance and Happy flew up to Natsu's shoulder to talk about something, probably fish. Lucy pulled me over to read the paper with her. Some old man had apparently lost some older papers on this myth or whatever, and was requesting help to find it. The reward was actually quite high, which explained why Natsu had picked it. He only ever looked at the rewards anyway.

Lucy's eyes lit up as she read it, and she looked at Erza and I hopefully. "Please? Can we do this? I need to pay rent anyway, and this looks fun!" Erza smiled slightly and we looked at each other, decided to just humor her and do the request. "Yes, Lucy. We'll help this poor old man out. Go take this to Mirajane and get it processed and all that. We'll leave in an hour or so, when she's finished." Erza conceeded, nodding slightly at her and handing over the request; which Lucy took readily and went over to the bar, dragging me behind her excitedly. "Mira! We have a request we want to do!" The white-haired Mage came out of the back rooms, her usual friendly smile on her face, and took the paper, reading it over. "Oh, that's a good one! Here, I'll go do the paperwork on it. I shouldn't be too long. You guys just relax while you're waiting~"

We went back over to Erza, who sat down with a piece of strawberry cake. I have no idea where it came from. Anyway, we sat down and just talked for a while as we waited for Mira, Lucy now and then pecking my cheek, or nose, or whatever in affection, or if I said something that made her laugh. I don't know how she did it, but everytime her soft lips touched my skin, I blushed. She didn't even have to try. "Hey, Gray, Lucy, Erza! I've finished with the request! You can come and take it and go do it now if you want!" Mira called over to us from the bar. I looked at the two girls who were smiling about something they'd said to each other and told them I would get it as I stood up and walked over. "Thanks Mira." I smiled lightly at her, and she winked at me, smiling as her eyes darted between Lucy and I, as if she'd known our feelings for each other all along.

Which, in all honesty, she probably had. Mira was usually good like that, and I didn't exactly do the best job of hiding it; neither did Lucy. We all know she freaks out when she thinks a guy likes her. Or, she did anyway. But she's mine now, so she knows that I'd kill anyone that comes near her. And I'm hers; she won't have it any other way, but that's the way I love it. We are each others, and it makes me happier than I could ever imagine. "Alright guys, you want to go now, or eat first, and then go?" I asked when I stopped back at the table they were sitting around. Erza looked up and nodded slightly in approval, and stood up. "We can go now, Gray, if you don't mind." Lucy followed suit, and moved over to stand next to me, her hand reaching down to take mine gently. I smiled softly and interlaced my fingers with hers, and she squeezed my hand lightly.

"Alright, you two lovebirds, let's go." Erza smirked slightly and left the guild quickly before Lucy could react; however, once Lucy heard her, she blushed deeply and tore after her, pulling me along behind her as she chased the red-headed Mage out of the guild hall. They were both laughing, so I knew it wasn't serious at all, and directed them in the right direction, looking at the request paper. We had to go a few towns away to get to the old man's house, and since it wasn't too far away, we just walked. It didn't even take over two hours, and we were there, knocking at his door. He opened it slowly and I showed him the paper and told him we were here to help him, from the Fairy Tail Guild.

His eyes lit up and he led us inside happily, sitting us down at his kitchen table and serving us tea while he explained his problem. His wife had been the one to find the myth about the blue moon kiss and since she had died a few years back, it meant a lot to him. He was really quite upset about having misplaced them, but reassured us that they never left the house, and so were at least somewhere with in the confines of the small hut he lived in. "Makes it a little easier on you kids. Hehe." He smiled lightly, and let them start looking around. As he was old, there were higher and lower places that he couldn't get to without potentially hurting himself, so I could see why he'd wanted some help. The house actually looked smaller on the outside than it really was on the inside. There was an upper floor, and a basement, most likely under the ground, out of sight.

Using some of my ice to elevate myself, I searched the basement, since the girls weren't too keen on it, Erza taking the highest floor and Lucy the main one. Shuffling through some old scrolls, I came across this really thick, red velvet-bound book that was sealed shut with a lock and key. The key was in a red velvet pouch tied to the book, and it matched the cover of it perfectly. I took it off the shelf curiously and lowered myself back to the ground, the ice disappearing soundlessly. I took it back upstairs, dusting it off to reveal a beautiful wine red colour. Damn, with that much dust, no one would be able to find anything! I laid it on the kitchen table and unlocked it. The book opened itself and turned to a specific page on it's own.

And guess what that page was titled, in big, fancy script? "The 12 o'clock Blue Moon Kiss Myth". I'd found it. "Hey, Luce, Erza, Mr. Topsy! I found it!" Lucy was at my side in an instant, and she read through it, slowly starting to blush. "The 12 o'clock Blue Moon Kiss.. It's supposedly meant for true lovers, and if two lovers kiss at that time, on that specific night, it's said that they will never part. Their relationship will only grow with more love and affection as the years pass..." Lucy's face was crimson now, and I chuckled. "You're so adorable." She only stuck her tongue out at me, but jumped away from me as I did the same thing I had done earlier. "Gray! Stop!" Erza entered the kichen, her eyebrow raised. "What's he doing Lucy? Anything I need to help with?" The blonde shook her head rapidly, still blushing hard. "N-No.. He's just..being Gray." Erza chuckled and Mr. Topsy came back in the room. "Oh, thank you young'uns! This means so much to me! And you found it so quickly...here, I'll give you an extra reward just for your promptness." He looked directly at Lucy and I as he continued. "There is a blue moon tonight."

I swear I saw him wink at me when he said that. He paid us our reward after giving us some lunch, and waved us off happily, clutching the book to his chest with a tear in his eye. We waved bye until we turned a corner, then started talking. "I'm glad we did that, you two. It made that man very happy, to see that book again." Erza praised us, smiling one of her rare smiles. "Yeah, I'm so glad you guys agreed to it!" Lucy was smiling joyfully, hanging onto my arm happily. I smirked slightly as well, just because being around the two of them while they were so happy made me happy too. "Yeah, it was kind of uplifting, wasn't it?"

* * *

"Gray, it's almost 12! Come on! Look at the moon with me, it's so pretty!" I walked outside after Lucy, chuckling softly to myself at her excitement. She was so adorable. And she was mine. The one thing I'd hoped and dreamed for since the moment I'd seen her. It was finally true. I smiled widely and sat next to her on the grass of my backyard, and gazed up at the moon. "Lucy... I love you. So much." My gaze lowered down to rest on her face. I loved how her hair shined in the moonlight, how it glowed silvery-blue, how her eyes sparkled, how she rested back on her hands, sitting up, with her legs stretched out and crossed. I loved her. Lucy looked back down at me at my words, and blushed softly, smiling. "I love you too, Gray." She glanced down at her watch. 11:59.

We had one minute to go. My heart rate sped up, even though I knew it was only a myth. It probably wasn't even true, but I didn't care. I only cared about the fact that I was out here, watching the moon, with my beautiful fiance. I leaned closer to her. "I really love you, Lucy." My arms wrapped around her waist and she blushed harder, but pressed closer as well. My finger tilted her head up gently, and my nose brushed hers slightly before my lips were on hers. Her eyes widened slightly before closing in contentment, and I pulled her onto my lap, kissing her deeply and passionately. My eyes shut slowly as well, tongue gently licking her lips, but not before I saw the time: 12:00. She moaned softly, and my tongue slipped in, playing with hers as those numbers flashed across the insides of my eyelids.

It was twelve. We'd done it. I silently hoped that the myth was true, that this kiss was what would hold us together, and any kisses after, as I slowly poured all of my emotions into this one act of love. Lucy pressed down closer on top of me, blushing deeply and moaning again at my intensity, but she returned all of it without any hesitation. And that's what made my heart leapt. Right then, I knew. I knew more than I had ever known. We would be together. We would always be together. Nothing would be able to come between us now. All because of a myth. The 12 o'clock Blue Moon Kiss Myth.

* * *

 _ **Yay! I did it! Now two more! XDDD Great.. Behind.. All because FFN decided to go down the first day. Well, at least I've started the second one. I'll upload the next three tomorrow. I'm glad it's a half-day for me and a Friday. I should be able to do it. Wish me luck you guys, and I hope you like it! First time doing Graylu Week!**_


	2. Lovely Tattoos

_**Alright, here's the second entry for Graylu Week, everyone! This one is an AU. So glad I'm finally writing again! Anyway, this one is interesting. Tattoos. I wonder what our favourite Fairy Tail couple will talk about this time~**_

* * *

 **Gray's POV - Tattoos (AU)**

"Hey, Luce, I want to get a tattoo." Lucy looked up at me in surprise as I leaned against her desk, my eyes on hers. "WWhat? Why? Don't you have one already?" I chuckled softly and watched as her face grew red with embarrassment; meaning she was probably daydreaming about where on me the tattoo would be. "If you're thinking about how I wanted to get one last year, I decided not to. But now I want to get one that reminds me of you."

Lucy blushed harder at that, and giggled softly. "You don't have to do that. Think of how it would look on you when you're all old and stuff. Gray, you don't have to do this.." I shook my head slightly. "Oh, I know. But I want to." Lucy looked up at me again. "But Gray! We're still in school! Where would you even get the money?" I chuckled softly. "Lucy, I'm about to graduate, and I have two jobs."

She looked at me curiously then, her big brown eyes wider. "Two? I thought you only had one..." "I got another one. For reasons you don't need to know just yet." I'd gotten the second job to earn enough money for a ring, and an apartment, because I knew Lucy was the only girl for me and I wanted to save her from her asshole of a father, who she lived with alone. I hated him. He treated her like shit, something a beautiful, kind girl like her didn't need. It was disgusting. What kind of father ignored their daughter, and then yelled at her for no reason? Or worse, yelled at her when she tried to do nice things for him? Or gave him things on her birthday, which he completely disregarded, and then ignored the fact that it was her birthday?

I shook my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts before I got really mad. Lucy tapped my arm, and I looked down at her to see her chocolate orbs concerned. "Gray..? What's wrong..?" She asked quietly. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." I gave her a small, reassuring smile, and raised her hand up to kiss it gently. She blushed at that, and smiled back. "Alright. As long as you're sure." I nodded, squeezing her hand affectionately. The teacher walked into the room, so I sat down next to her, and, as it was history class, almost fell asleep at his boring lectures.

Lucy continually tried to help me listen, taking notes diligently for the both of us, because she didn't want me to fail my last year. I just gazed at her loveingly, smiling softly at how she did everything. She always made sure I studied, and helped me to study, so that I wouldn't fall behind. She was brilliant, and was able to keep up easily, so she was happy to help me, especially now that we were dating. She'd always helped me, because she'd been a close friend of mine for a while, but now, she didn't leave me alone about school, and made sure I was caught up so that I'd keep up my grades. And, most likely, so that we would have more free time to spend together.

After school had finished, Lucy and I walked to the tattoo artist shop and I got a tattoo of Lucy's name, written in fancy script, inside a heart, on my right shoulder. She blushed as she watched the guy ink it on, and when it was finished, I paid and thanked him, and we left again. She pulled me to an empty park, and stopped underneath a tree. "Gray... I love you. I want to get a tattoo of your name on my shoulder as well now.." She smiled, blushing, and pulled me down by my tie, kissing me gently. I smirked softly and pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist, and kissed her back, tongue running gently along her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted me. Our tongues danced together blissfully, and our eyes closed, hearts beating as one. I was never leaving her. She was mine forever now.

* * *

 _ **Yay! Alrighty, two down... Now I gotta catch up on the others.. Q~Q I'll do it! It's Saturday! I got this! Review if you like, guys! I love you all! Thanks for reading and I'll see you! In the next chapter! (Sorrynotsorry - I love Markiplier.)  
**_

 _ **~Graylu**_


	3. Nervous Meeting

_**Yo! Hey guys! Here's the third prompt for Graylu Week! Hope you guys are enjoying what I've been writing so far~ I know I haven't been on here in a while to write, but I do roleplay a lot, and I use lots of detail, so I hope it's improved my writing a little~ :D Alright, on we go!**_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV - Meeting The Parent  
**

I woke up early, as usual, and stretch, yawning slightly. As I did, my fingers brushed against something cold next to me in my bed, and I looked down quickly. Al I could see was a big lump under the covers, and black spikes. Oh yeah! Gray. I smiled softly, and leaned back again to see his sleeping face. It looked so peaceful, and open. Not guarded at all, like it was when he was awake. There was a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth, and it made me blush lightly; my hand reached over and I ran my fingers through his spiky black hair. It was softer than you'd think, and I loved playing with it.

Sometimes I even braided small bits of it, and though when the braid came out it was still spiky, it was slightly wavy, and it made me laugh. He'd blush, and turn away, pretending to be mad or annoyed, though I could always see a small smile on his face at my happiness. My dad would never understand it. Oh wait - my dad. Crap! We'd planned this day to get him to meet Gray! My heart jumped, and nervousness and fear slowly started to fill my mind at the thought. _Oh, what if he doesn't like Gray..? What if he hates him? What'll I do?! He'll probably sign me off to some rich guy that I don't know and- Oh no!_ My mind started to wander into the darker ideas I had, and all the bad things that could go wrong started to fill it.

A hand on my shoulder woke me from my living nightmares, and I jumped. Gray was sitting up, a look of extreme concern on his face. "Lucy? Are you okay?" His thumb brushed across my cheeks, and I blinked in surprise. I'd been crying. I hadn't even noticed. Gray leaned forward slightly and kissed me gently, holding me close. I blushed deeply at his sudden kiss, but returned it, smiling softly, all the doubts leaving my mind as I melting into his arms. He pulled away slightly and pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you Lucy. Today will go just fine, alright? Don't you worry." How had he known? Dang it, Gray, you mind-reader! I smiled softly and gazed into his beautiful onyx orbs, nodding slightly. "Alright. But...how did you know that's what I was worrying about?" He chuckled softly, causing my blush to deepen. "Because you're an open book to me."

He smiled gently and hugged me close, burying his nose in my hair gently. "Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. I'll keep my clothes on. But...you might need to help a little with that." He chuckled softly, though slightly nervously at that, and I smiled. "Don't worry, Gray. I'll make sure you can keep your clothes on while in the presence of my dad. Though, that fact alone will probably also help a lot." I shivered lightly and pressed closer to Gray, feeling safe and sheltered in his strong arms. "Hey, Luce, it's alright. You're fine. Come on, we should get ready." I nodded and we went to the bathroom together; I took my shower first while he brushed his teeth, and when we were finished, we switched.

Gray finished in the shower and got out to dry, then left the bathroom to go get dressed, kissing my cheek gently first. I blushed and blew him a kiss and he smiled softly. I turned back to the mirror and put my eyeliner, mascara, light pink lipstick, light blush on, and, already dressed in a light blue dress that reached my knees, had white lace trim and long sleeves that had the lace fall over my hands like cuffs, and had a V-neck that almost-but-not-quite showed cleavage, left the bathroom to go put on my light blue heels and put my hair in a high ponytail with light blue ribbon. I tied my black belt around my waist and hooked my keys and spirit whip on it, then looked at myself in the full-length mirror.

"You look wonderful, Luce." I blushed at Gray's soft words and watched him come up behind me in a light blue suit that matched my dress, with a black belt and tie. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, smiling as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "You look absolutly stunning. How do you do this to me?" He smirked softly, tilting his head to kiss my neck gently, and I gasped softly. "G-Gray!" He chuckled softly and nuzzled his nose into my neck, smirking more. "Alright, let's go. I think our attire should please him at least a little." I turned around and looked up at him, smilng. "Okay. But let me fix your tie first." I giggled softly and adjusted it, making it straight and smoothing out the coat after. He had a white collared shirt on underneath it, so I fixed the collar a little, making sure it was folded over the tie properly.

He chuckled more. "Luce, let's go!" "Alright, alright. I was just fixing it." He tilted my chin up and pecked my lips lightly before leading me out of his apartment where I'd spent the night. I took the lead, and we got on a train. My father's manor was a ways away from here. We sat in a section together, and I gazed out of the window, watching the towns fly by, slowly turning into fields and open grassy areas as we went further and further from Magnolia. Butterfiles fluttered in my stomach as my nerves reappeared, and Gray's hand found mine. "We'll be alright. Don't worry." His words soothed me, but only a little. My father scared me more than anything when it came to this. Sure, I wasn't asking for his approval, I was just introducing him to my fiance, but his reaction was what I was afraid of.

The train stopped at our destination, and I stood slowly, breathing deeply to keep calm. Gray kept holding my hand, and he lead me off the train. We watched it leave, then started walking towards the manor. All too soon we were stopping at the door and ringing the bell. One of the servants opened the door, and jumped, hugging me around my waist. I was too nervous to really notice. Gray told her why we were here and she led us to his office; for me, it was as if I were just floating down the hall in a daze.

Gray took my hand gently and kissed it, trying to calm me down. I blushed lightly and smiled at him weakly, still a little nervous. "Don't worry, Luce. We'll be fine. I promise." We stopped outside huge double doors and the servant knocked politely. She was told to enter and she did, telling the man inside that his daughter and her fiance were here to meet with him. He told us to come in immediately, and we had no choice but to do so. The servant bowed herself out and shut the door behind us. "Lucy. You've come back." Jude turned around to look at us and I stood my ground. "No, father, I've come to let you meet my fiance. This is Gray Fullbuster and I love him very much. I'm going to marry him." I showed him the sterling silver band with the ice blue diamond, gold opals, and crystal white amethysts, and his eyes widened, as if seeing the ring put it all into perspective. "Y-You're serious about this, aren't you..? I can't do anything to stop it?"

I glared at him when I heard those words. "No! You can't stop it. I love him, and nothing you do will ever break us apart, you hear? Father.. I love you. I do. But I'm not going to let you take me away from my family. Fairy Tail has taken me in, made me part of its family, and Gray has made me feel like the happiest girl in the world. And I want to be with him until I die. So please... at least give him your blessing, if not your approval. For me." He sighed softly. "You're completely serious. I can see you love him. Go ahead then. Marry him. It's fine with me." My eyes widened and I ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "Father! Thank you..so much..!" He hugged back awkwardly, surprised at my sudden show of affection. He let go after a little bit, and we had dinner there before we left again.

I sighed when we had gotten back to Gray's apartment. "Thank gosh... We're finally home... and it went well.." Gray smirked and pulled me close to him by my waist, causing me to blush. "Didn't I tell you we'd be fine? See, Luce? This is why you believe me~" He started to kiss my neck, and I blushed harder, trying not to moan at his sudden actions. "G-Gray..." His smirk widened, and he bit down gently, starting to suck on the tender skin of my neck. I gasped softly, but leaned back into his embrace, closing my eyes. "Gray... Are you really going to make me wear a jacket tomorrow..?" He chuckled softly and pulled away slightly, licking over the spot where he had been sucking, a little roughly. "Yes. Yes I am. Oooh, that's a deep purple~ I like it~" He chuckled more as I slapped a hand over my new hickey in embarrassment, glaring at him playfully. "Shut up! Let's just go to bed..." He smirked more. "Yeah, bed..~"

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry I still haven't caught up yet... I'm trying to, but I'm tired.. I'll try to finish up the next one before I go to bed tonight. I love you guys, and as always, I'll you you! In the next chapter! Bye bye~  
**_

 _ **~Graylu**_


	4. Beautiful Days Of Life

_**Here's the fourth one~ I'm getting there~ I'm so sorry I missed a night! I'll try to post this one and the next one tonight! This one will be cutesy~ I'm so sorry.. I've been really tired from school, and busy, so I'll try to upload the rest of Graylu week when I can, guys. Please be patient with me, okay? And please review if you like it, it really helps me to keep going. Thanks for reading what you have already~**_

* * *

 **Gray's POV - Newlywed  
**

Being married to Lucy was the best thing I could have ever hoped for in my life. Waking up next to her everyday, living with her, eating with her - we even sometimes showered together. It was the most amazing thing ever. I couldn't have even dreamed of being this happy. I stood in the kitchen, at the stovetop, while my lovely wife was still asleep. The sun had only risen a couple hours ago, and Lucy, who slept in on the weekends, was still in bed. I chuckled softly to myself as I made breakfast, and wondered if she would smell the pancakes soon and wake up to come out and investigate.

It's what she usually did. Honestly, seeing her stumble sleepily out into the kitchen, rubbing her half-closed eyes with the back of her hand was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. I loved it. It was one of the reasons I got up early, to see that from her. And right on cue, as if she had heard my thoughts, Lucy came shuffling out from the bedroom, the smell of the cooking pancakes most likely the reason for her appearance. I chuckled softly and watched her enter slowly, moving over to me while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. It was adorable. "Good morning, Luce~ Did you sleep well, love?" She blushed lightly at the little nicknames, and nodded, yawning slightly. "Yeah. Did you?" She asked sleepily, stifling another soft yawn.

"I did. Especially because I got to wake up next to you. I love you so much." The blonde Celestial Mage blushed harder and looked up at me, blinking her big, chocolate orbs, still trying to get used to the bright light filtering into the kitchen from the small skylight. She leaned up and placed her hands on my shoulders, kissing me gently as she pressed closer. I chuckled softly and turned the stove heat down, kissing her back and pulling her even closer against my shirtless body. She deepened the kiss slightly, tilting her head and moaning ever-so-softly, and I slipped my tongue in, earning a small gasp as I pressed her closer still. Her eyes fluttered closed and her chest pressed against mine so that I could feel her heartbeat.

Lucy tried and failed to win the fight between our tongues, and I gained dominance easily, as she was already tired from having just woken up. The smaller girl pressed closer and deepened the kiss yet again, our tongues dancing with each other in the heat of the moment. I could feel my own cheeks heat up at her intensity, and my hands slipped down to her waist, pulling out hips together gently, which earned another soft moan from my new wife. I smirked softly and my eyes shut slowly, our hearts beating as one, I'll admit, very quickly. It was amazing how much she could affect me.

We broke apart slightly, only for air, our tongues not breaking apart just yet. My beautiful wife moaned softly again, and her blush deepened. I pulled away more, a string of saliva connecting our mouths for a brief moment before it fell as I pulled away even more. Lucy sighed heavily, leaning against me, and I pressed my forehead to hers gently, gazing into the deep brown orbs that were her enchanting eyes. She was so beautiful, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that she was actually my wife now, and we lived together all the time, and we did everything together. I couldn't believe it. It made me so happy I could've died right there, if not for the fact it would have made Lucy very upset.

The small girl giggled softly and tapped my nose lightly. "You should finish making those pancakes. Wouldn't want them to burn, would you? I'd have to tell Natsu if they did and you know he would never let you live it down." She giggled more and kissed my nose gently before I turned around slightly and made sure they were cooked on that side so I could flip them over. I turned the heat back up and listened to the small sizzle that came from them as the batter settled against the hot pan. "Yeah, I know he wouldn't." I chuckled softly, stroking Lucy's hair gently, smiling softly at her. She blushed softly and smiled back up at me. "I love you so much, Lucy... I can't even explain it in words how much I love you.. It's insane." I smiled and hugged her close quickly before taking the pancakes out of the pan and onto a plate for her and I. They were stacked up pretty nicely now, so I turned the stove off and took the pan off of the burner.

She blushed and hugged my side, watching as I did everything with a big smile on her face. "I love you so much, Gray." I smiled and blushed lightly at her words, kissing her head as I carried the food over to the table with her hanging onto my free arm gently. I chuckled softly at her clingyness, and set the plate down on the table. I'd already gotten two other plates out for the two of us, and Lucy sat down in the chair next to mine. We talked about what we wanted to do that day other than go to the guild, and ate the beautiful golden brown pancakes. I'd only gotten so good at making them because Lucy loved them so much. We didn't have them too much, so it was a nice treat when I did decide to make some.

It didn't take long for us to finish and I took the plates, clearing up and all that, and we got dressed, locked up the house, and walked to the guild. As soon as we walked in the door, we had to duck because of a flying chair being throw our way. It wasn't thrown knowing we were going to be there, but as the guild was for some reason in an enormous fight, of course things like that would happen. Natsu was currently trying to challenge just about everyone in the guild, and was facing up against Laxus, who knowcked him out with one, not nearly strong enough punch. It was pathetic. But then again, so was well. I guess he was never going to change. Natsu was Natsu. He was just naturally violent, and no one, not even Gramps, Erza, me, or Laxus could ever really beat that out of him.

We dodged flying chairs and various other airborne projectiles, and sat down at the bar, where Mira was in the process of cleaning some glasses. She walked over and smiled brightly at us, her eyes going to the white gold bands on our ring fingers. I swear, she'd known all along we liked each other. Even before we had told the rest of the guild. She was just amazing like that. I didn't know how she did it, she just did. Anyway, I looked at her and ordered a vanilla ice cream, while Lucy ordered a chocolate one, and she smiled more, going to get what we wanted. SHe was too nice to us, but we loved her for it. All of Fairy Tail did. She was amazing. Mira came back a few minutes later with our creamy delights and set them down in front of us. I chuckled lightly at the happiness that entered Lucy's eyes at the dessert, and she blushed lightly.

"Sh-Shush, Gray! I know we just had breakfast, but I.. I like ice cream! And.. it's not a lot... So.." She stuck her tongue out at me, and I chuckled more, leaning closer to try and bite it gently, like I always did. But Lucy's eyes were closed, so she didn't notice until my teeth had actually grazed the small, pink flesh gently, and she squeaked, blushing furiously as I pulled away, chuckling more. "G-G-Gray! D-Don't do that here!" "Would you be okay with me doing it at home then?" I smirked as she blushed harder, looking down in embarrassment when she realized Mira was still standing there, watching us. "M-Maybe... Shut up.." I smiled gently and pulled her close by her waist, my nose by her ear to whisper to her. "Hey, you know I only like teasing you because I love you. I love you so much, Luce." She smiled gently, giggling lightly as my breath tickled her sensitive ear.

The blonde Celestial Mage leaned back into my arms, still smiling. "I know. I love you too, Gray." I smiled more, holding her closer and nuzzling my nose into her neck gently. "Those words make me so happy, Luce. I hope you know that." "Of course I do, Gray! How could I not?" She turned around in my arms and smiled up at me, and then, to my surprise, kissed me gently in front of Mira. I smirked gently and kissed her back deeply. She blushed hard and clung to me, holding back a moan with all the strength she had as I slipped my tongue into her mouth slowly. I smirked and played with her as she struggled not to make a sound, though her crimson red face showed Mira exactly what I was doing. The white-haired bartender giggled softly, but didn't say a word, wanting to keep it quiet for us.

We pulled away a few seconds later, Lucy leaning against me, her entire face red. We were both breathing heavily, though trying to keep it quiet, so the rest of guild wouldn't realize. Mira giggled gently, and Lucy blushed harder, hiding her face in my chest in embarrassment. I chuckled softly, holding her closer and smirking slightly. She looked up at me slightly, then nuzzled her nose into my neck, making me blush slightly. "Lucy..." She giggled softly, and so did Mira, as the white-haired barmaid had never seen me blush. I looked down and realized our ice cream was now starting to melt, so one of my hands lifted, ice surrounding it, and the ice cream once again because ice cream. Lucy looked over, realized we hadn't eaten it yet, and pulled me back over to the bar stools with her. We ate it, chatting with Mira, and Erza when she saw us and came over, laughing and having fun. Erza had finally admitted her feelings for Jellal, and they were now also married.

The male bluenette had also considered rejoining Fairy Tail, since he had sort of made a guild of his own. that hadn't worked as well as he thought it would have, so he was talking to Master Makarov about rejoining. We talked the day away, not needing to go on any missions, especially since we'd been on one earlier in the week, one that had paid us all very nicely to keep us going for a bit. It started to get dark out, and we left to go home like everyone else, parting with Erza and Natsu and Happy, who had joined in around lunch when we went out to get some food. Imagine that. We waved to them as we all walked in different directions, Lucy and I back to our new home, Erza back to Fairy Hills, and Natsu and Happy back to wherever their house was.

I let us in, smiling gently, and cook us dinner quickly, the darkness outside the windows showing how late it's getting. We eat, talking and laughing, and then go get ready for bed together. This time, we take our shower together, though it's a quick one, helping each other wash and rinse off, and I lean down to kiss her gently every now and then, smiling. She kisses back when I do, and we finish up, turning off the water and getting out. I grabbed a couple towels, handing her one as I wrap myself with the other, and brushed my teeth really quick while she covered herself up with the white, fluffy towel I gave her. I finished quickly and left the bathroom so she could brush her teeth, but not before kissing her head gently. She blushed lightly, smiling, and brushed, washing her face as well as I got into my night clothes, that really only consisted of boxers, and the optional pair of pajama pants. I say optional because, well, you know - my stripping habit. They never stayed on.

Rolling into bed, I turned and stared at the bathroom door. More specifically, the beautiful blonde Mage standing in it, toweling her hair dry and rubbing her body down to dry her skin as well. It was mesmerizing, the way she moved. I loved it. I could never stop watching her. She was so beautiful. She turned and went to get her pjs, changing quickly with a heavy blush on her face as she noticed me watching her. "G-Gray... Why are you watching me like that..?" I smile gently. "You're too beautiful not to watch." She blushed harder as she walked over to me, and I pulled her down into the bed, holding her close and turning out the light. "I love you so much.." She smiled softly up at me, her eyes sparkling in the faint moonlight filtering in the window. I kissed her gently, and she kissed back, pressing closer to me slightly and wrapping her arms around my neck slowly. We fell asleep slowly, in each others arms, happy.

* * *

 _ **Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been really busy and stuff. I will try to upload more soon though, and finish up the most likely already finished Graylu Week. XD I will finish it though, I promise you that. And I will get back to updating my other stories as well, don't worry about that. I haven't forgotten about them. So for now, I'll see YOU! In the next chapter! Bye bye~~  
~Graylu (I'm sorrynotsorry, I love Mark too much. I've been watching him more.)**_


End file.
